The Weird Girl
by WithLove 101
Summary: Liz is the weirdest girl at her school. she thinks vampires are real and will do anything to see one and prove to all the people that thought she was crazy wrong. but what happens when she really finds one will it be as fun as she thought? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

The Weird Girl

Chapter 1

"Hi I'm Elizabeth but everybody calls me Liz. People don't seem to like me, they think I'm weird. You want to know why? Because I say vampires are real, they just don't know it yet. When I fine one and become one I'm going to laugh in their face"

"You have to stop talking to your new cats" My best friend says from the door leaning on the frame. I frown

"They need to know who I am" she shakes her head.

"Liz I love you but you're crazy" she smiles.

"I love you too Tessa"

Tessa is my only friend; she gave me a try when nobody else did. Tessa is part of the "cool crowd" but she makes them put up with me because I'm her best friend. Tess always saying "Anytime you want me to dump them just tell me, I pick your crazy self over them any day" I heard people whisper all the time wondering why Tessa friends with me. They think she's too cute, outgoing and just not like me at all. Tessa has brown eyes, long black hair with brown high lights (she dye it that color). She's wearing a black vest over a blue long sleeve checker shirt, black skinny legs and blue flats. Oh yea I forgot she also has dress game.

"It's a party tonight you coming with?" she walks in and sits on my bed.

"Nope I think I'll stay home"

"Vampires might be there" she winks at me.

"I know you don't believe in vampires but don't make fun of me!" I pout, Tessa thinks I totally dumb thinking that vampires are real and that's the only thing wrong with me other than dressing like I little kid. She says "fifteen year olds shouldn't have bunny shirts"

"I'm sorry but you need to get out the house" I roll my eyes.

"I like being in the house" I say and pet my gray and white cat. She rolls her eyes.

"When you old you're going to have all these cats." She says as if she can see the future.

"So I like cats" I stick my tongue out at her.

"You can't stay in the house for the rest of your life, and if Vampires where real you wouldn't find them staying home" she did have a point.

"Find I'll go, but I don't know why you want me to go? Nobody else at the party is going to want me to be there."

"Just come on we got to find you something to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything" she smiles.

I was wearing a pink Hello Kitty sweater with black pants and my hair in a bun. I think I look fine. She gets up and drags me down stairs.

"Mom I'm sleeping over Tessa's house"

"Ok honey has fun" she yells

She pulls me to her red sports car I think it's called a Lotus I think? Oh did I forget to tell you Tessa also rich. I get in the car I know I'm going to regret saying yes to come out tonight. Tess turns the radio on and Superman by Joe brooks comes on. Be both start singing as loud as we can.

We pull into her drive way "Is anybody home?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, mom left on a get away with her new boy toy while my dad is on a business trip" she gets out the car. Tessa's parents are never home her dad is a lawyer so he's always traveling, and her mom leaves when he leaves so she can have fun with her boy toys. She only using Tessa's dad for his money and I think he knows that. Tessa doesn't have a big house like you would think, just a two floor house. I walk to her room and sit on her bed while she looks in her closet. Cloths come flying everywhere. She comes out with thigh high black boots, fishnet tights, a blue mini skirt, and a gray tank top.

"Who is wearing that?" I question.

"You are silly." she smiles.

"Isn't it too cold for a tank top? I know it's spring but it's still cold."

"You're wearing a jacket don't worry, now put it on" she says and hand me the cloths. I take of my shirt and pants.

"Hold up don't put the cloths on yet, if you think you're wearing those granny underwear with that hot outfit your crazy." She leaves out the room and comes back with a blue and black bra with matching underwear. I open my mouth to say something.

"No I didn't wear this, its new sees tags still there" she hands them over." I want you to wash your hair, so why don't you get in the shower" she says pushing me to the bathroom.

Ugh I should have said no. but maybe the shower will clam me down. The warm water hits me and I forget about my troubles. I don't know why Tessa thinks I'm going to have fun at this party I know half the kids there don't like me, no all the kids there don't like me. I put the shampoo in my hair, maybe I should move start over.

"Come on Liz we have to go" Tess yells

I let the water flow down my body; I get out the shower putting on the underwear.

"Omg you gave me a push up bra" I yell

"Come on nobody is going to see it" I put the towel around me and walk back into her room. She points to the chair and I sit down. She gets a towel and start to dry my hair.

"Done." she states and smiles.

"You didn't do anything"

"I want you to wear your hair wet so you can keep your curls it going to look cute with the outfit."

I get up and start putting the clothes on. When I was done I look in the mirror and I look different. I wasn't the little kid everybody knew, I was hot. I should start wearing the clothes she buys me. The push up bra made my boobs pop out, the tank top hugged my upper body, the skirt was short but it mad my butt pop out also. Tess did a great job. She throws me a black leather jacket.

"Tess I look great" I say and smile.

"I know now let's go."

We pulled up at the party, this time it was at Zaria house. I get out the car just wanting this party to be over. I take Tess's hand as we walk up to the door. The party was in full swing when we got in there. People dancing all over each other, I was in a new world.

"I'm going to get a drink I'll be back" Tess says and goes off in the crowd. This is just like the movies when the friend leave saying they getting something drink. But I never understand why they couldn't come with them. I shake my head, I look for the closest wall so I won't be in everybody way.

"So what's your name sweet thing?" A guy walks up to me with a cup in his hand, I guessing its beer by the why he was talking and walking. When he came closer to me I notice that it was Matt a guy from my school, he has no clue that I'm the girl he pushes into lockers every day and always trips me. Matt has brown hair that is cut short and his football jacket on with blue jeans. I didn't answer him thinking maybe he'll go away. He leans in to me putting his hand onto the wall so he wouldn't fall on me.

"I ask for your name sugar" he says and leans in to my ear "Or maybe we can just fuck without me knowing it I'm okay with that" he purr's in my ear.

"M,,my name is Liz" I didn't know what to do but give him name.

"Liz…" he was thinking were he knew that name but too drunk to remember "I like that name" he purred in my ear again. He leans in like he's about to kiss me. His lips come closer, I turn my head before he kisses my lips but making him kisses my cheek. He starts to kiss down my cheek, making his way to my neck. He started to suck on it and biting. I didn't know what to do and I was so scared.

"Matt get off of me." I say pushing against his chest but he wouldn't budge. Did anybody see this? To them it looks like people fouling around. "Matt stop" I knew he was leaving a mark; damn I'm going to get in trouble. A hand comes and places it on Matt shoulder.

"Don't you see I'm busy come back later." he says going back to my neck

"I don't think this girl wants you on her." his voice was dark and lovely, this made Matt mad.

"She's a slut she wants this." I was so close to tears. The guy (I'm guessing) pulls Matt off of me. Matt turns around ready to throws a punch. I couldn't look so I close my eyes and wish for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You can open your eyes now" the voice came back.

"No I can't you and Matt are going to fight and I can't watch" he laughs, it echoes threw my ears.

"I assure you me and your so called Matt will not be fighting" ha I guess he didn't know Matt, Matt was always looking for a fight, and if he couldn't beat him he gets his football team to help him. I open my eyes and Matt was nowhere to be found. The party was still going on; maybe everything that happen was a dream. But the guy that stands in front of me is real.

"Where he go?" I ask

"Away, if you want him to come back I'll be happy to get him" he smiles, his face was coming into view, then everything went dark. Damn I was this close to see his face.

"It seem like there's a like light problem." He says

"To bad I wanted to see what you look like." I don't know where that came from but I didn't regret it.

"And I wanted to keep looking at you in that outfit" I blush thank god the light are off.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to get going" he couldn't leave me now, the first guy that takes the time to defend me. And he just wants to leave; I had to see this guy again.

"What! Why?" I took a deep breath "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe you'll see me again" I knew I wouldn't see him again; I don't even know what he looks like. And why would I want him to see me again, he's not going to see the different Liz. He going to see the weird Liz why mess up the way he see me in his head now. If I'm not going to see him again I'm going to make it fun while it last. I reach out to him grabbing on his jacket I think, and pull him to me making are bodies touch. I found his lips crushing mines to his; he starts to get into it quickly. Putting his hand in my hair, pulling me closer. His tongue tried to break through my teeth to get into my mouth, I let his tongue threw causing me to moan. What was happening to me? His body was cold but it didn't matter I was still getting warmer every time the kiss deepen. Feeling his hand all over my body felt good, I can't believe my first kiss is with a stranger. But that's the best part about it, he wouldn't be a shamed when he finds out he been making out with a freak. He's never ever going to find out who I'm really am, and If I do see him again he's not going to treat me like everybody else. But that could never happen there's will always be somebody there to tell him I'm a vampire loving freak as some people call me.

And I would be thinking this while I'm kissing a hot guy. Well I don't even know if he's hot. He could be ugly but I have no room to judge anybody, but I have a feeling he not ugly. He pulls back for some air, but moves down to my neck where Matt was.

"You know he didn't leave a mark?" he says kissing it. He starts to suck on my neck putting one arm around my waist pulling me to his body. I wanted him to leave a mark, knowing that he was real.

Stranger POV

This girl didn't know what she got herself into, when she pulled me for that kiss I got blood hungry. I need to taste her blood in my mouth, its risky taking blood at a party but the light where out and it was just my luck. Kissing sucking on her neck where that boy planned to leave his mark on her. Maybe this girl was a slut; she threw herself on me she wanted to die. At this point I didn't care. The party was still going on with the lights off, good nobody will hear her scream; my fangs come out ready to bite down on her skin.

"I don't know how to turn the lights on" a girls says

"I'll do it come on" another girl says

Damn there about to put the light on I got to get out of here before someone sees me. I pull away and look at her neck.

"I'm sorry darling I left a mark"

"Its okay" she says breath-less, I smile.

"Now I was leaving before you did this" I kiss her lips. "I have to go" I say with my lips still on hers. Her blood is calling me, she nods her head. I deepen the kiss. Pulling away to make her mad, I didn't want to just taste her blood I wanted to fuck her so hard until her back breaks. I press my lips to hers one last time.

"Goodbye" I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek. I was gone to hunt.

I was walking down a street don't even know where I'm going. I need to get some blood, that girl keep running through my mind. I knew I wasn't going to be happy until I killed her. Passing a night club I see a girl dress in what look like a shirt trying to be a dress. I shake my head nobody will miss this slut, I walk over to her.

"Hey" she looks at me and I smile. she had cheap makeup all over her face.

"Hello" she flicks her hair and smiles.

"What's your name?" I lean into her letting my breath cover her face.

"Umm Kelly"

"It's nice to meet you Kelly" I take her hand and kiss it. "Would you like to come to my place?" I say with my lips still press to her hand.

"I don't know" I start kissing up her arm, I look up at her. She nods her head. I take her hand leading her into the nearest alleyway.

"Where are we going?" she asks

"Don't worry this is a short cut"

We walk up the alleyway, I stop walking and look at her and smile. I grab her arm throwing her into the wall.

"What are you doing" she says in a shaken voice. I clutch her arm more, hearing the bone break. She cried out in pain, I smile at her if she thinks this hurts wait until the fun really beings. I place my hand on her throat, lifting her up. I start to choke her, after minutes I let her go. Dropping to the floor letting her taste air. She tries to crawl away and I let her. When she get far enough I run up to her. Kicking her in the ribs breaking them, I keep kicking making her cry out. Blood starts to come out her mouth, I have to feed now. I stop playing with her and lift her up to my body, I bite down her neck. The blood rush and my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. Drinking blood is the best thing aside from killing, she was about to gone. I pull away from her smiling, I put my hand on her head pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. I let her body fall, it was a shame she had to die because of that girl. I shake my head and pull out a cigarette lighting it while I walk down the alley. What a night!

A/n He is so evil I hope you like it . I wanted to put I up before my bday witch is 2morrow Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why did he have to leave? I lean on the wall, touching my lips. Oh I love how his lips felt on mines, the quick movements how his tongue went in my mouth. I can still taste him and feel the warmth of his body; I didn't even know his name. The lights come on; I look around to see the party in full motion. Nothing stops these people from partying, where is Tessa? If she didn't leave me to get something to drink I wouldn't have been mess with by Matt but the boy wouldn't have had to save me. So I guess it's a win lose, I'm glad Tessa brought me to this party, maybe I'll come more often. I close my eyes, going back to that kiss.

"There you are I been looking for you" I don't even need to open my eyes to know it Tessa.

"Tess I been here the whole time are you drunk?"

"No I wouldn't say that I'll say …." She stop talking, I open my eyes and look at her. She was looking at my neck.

"How did you get that? Oh my god it's big, was it there before the party?" she points.

"Umm Tess what are you talking about?"

"The red mark on your neck"

"Tess I don't have a red mark on my neck you drunk to much let get out of here" I take her arm and head for the door, I have to find out a way to hide this. She is going to freak in the morning if she see this, asking to many question and then I'm going to get yelled at for not knowing to boy name. She would be worst then facing my mom. I had to support Tess's body weight as we walk to the car. I walk to the back seat opening the door.

"Why are you putting me in the back seat I'm driving?"

"Tess my mom said not to ever be in the car somebody if there were drinking and you were so get in and hand me the keys"

"Liz your fifteen you can't drive"

"I'm about to be sixteen and when to do you care about breaking the law?"

"Do you even know how to drive?" she ask saying her words together

"Yes now get in the car" I push her in the car and putting my hand out for the car keys. She place them in my hands,

"If you hurt my baby you're died" she says clearly and with a death look. I shut the door and get in the driver's seat; I know how to drive me just never drove a sports car. I smile to myself, one thing I like is fast cars and now I get to drive one. I'm taking this baby as fast as it can go. I back out the drive way, speeding down the road. Putting the window down letting the wind blow in my hair, I'm mad that's her house is like down the street.

I pull into her drive way, turning the car off. I look in the back seat seeing Tessa sleep. How am I going to take her all the way to her room, I get out the car and I walk to the back seat opening up the door.

"Why did she have to get drunk?" I say out loud and put my hands on my hips. I let out a breath and look around seeing a guy walking out to his car; I could ask him for some help. I place my hair on my shoulders trying to hide the huge hickey on my neck. I walk across the street attempting to look cute, the guy was wearing a blue shirt with black faded jeans, and sun glasses which is dumb because its night. He looks up at me and I freeze, all the confidence I had disappeared when he looked at me.

"Can I help you?" he ask

"Yea" I put my hand behind my back "ummm can you help me my friend she got wasted and pass out in the car and I can't lift her up and I don't want to leave her in the car." I say and pout. Tessa always told me to act dumb when you want something from a boy.

"Umm I was kind a on my way out" he says and put his hand threw his short black hair. I walk closer to him, putting my puppy dog eyes on

"It won't take that long, and I don't want to have to ask someone else"

"Fine" he says and I turn around and start walking to the car hoping he's following me. I open the beat seat pointing at Tessa so he can grab her. He picks her up with ease. I shut the door behind him and motion him to follow me to the house.

"So did you just move here?" I ask while opening the door.

"Yea, how long have you been living here?"

"This isn't my house it's the girl you're holding house." I turn back and smile "nice way to meet your neighbor"

"Where are her parents?"

"Your really not going to see much of them" we walk up the steps, we reach her room. "You can just place her on the bed" He places her on the bed and walks back to me.

"So now you know you owe me" he smiles, what's with these's guys tonight. I don't understand just because I'm dress different for one night they want to be all over me. My face still looks the same

"So what do I owe you?" I ask and flipping my hair, he takes his sun glasses off.

"Never mind what I wanted you to owe me I don't think your boyfriend would want that" boyfriend? When did I get a boyfriend? I look at him and notice he's looking at my neck. Oh he must think since I got this I must have a boyfriend, and I can't tell him I don't because that will make me look like a slut.

"Umm yea "I put my hand on my head.

"Well maybe when you guys break up we can start something?" he smiles and I smile back.

"Maybe"

Tonight was the best night of my life and that's a shame if you really think about it. Tonight was the best because I got treated like a human for once; it's hard not being welcome into a group even the geeks won't let me hang with them. I lay my head on Tessa pillow, and darkness took me over.

"Liz wakes up where going to be late for school" I open my eyes looking up at Tessa.

"Do you really have to sit on me to wake me up?" Tessa was sitting on my stomach with her knees on the sides of me. She smiles "And why are you so happy this morning you should have a hangover" I say and push her off of me making her fall on the bed.

"I wasn't that wasted"

"Says the one that didn't have to carry you all the way to your room and drive, you made me break the law." I shake my head "And how could you leave me at the party by myself while you get drunk" I cross my arm over my chest

"It looks like you had fun without me anyway"

"What are you talking about?" She points to my neck, Fuck she wasn't suppose to see this. I get up and start walking to the bathroom

"Where you going?"

"To the bathroom I have to get ready for school."

"Oh so you just not going to tell me how you got?"

"That was the plan" I walk out the room

"If you think you're not telling me what happen then something is wrong with you." She yells

Ugh I can't believe I forgot to cover it me staying up with Jack (that's the guy from last night) I just went to sleep after. Now what am I going to tell Tessa, that me and a boy I don't know was making out and he gave a hickey. Well I could turn everything on her for leaving me; I look in the mirror as I'm brushing my teeth. Today is going to be a long day; I let out a lungful of air and walk back in to Tessa room. Where she's fully dress,

"Come on I pick out your cloths" I look on the bed to see a yellow scarf; I run over to her and put my arms around her.

"Thanks Tess I didn't think you will help me cover this" I smile up at her

"Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine" I walk over to the bed picking up the cloths I have to wear today, Yellow tights, a white tank top, a black sweater, and black boots. Not a bad outfit, I start taking my clothes off. "Well when you left me last night Matt came up to me trying to talk to me and he start feeling on me and her tried to kiss me but I moved. He went to my neck and started to suck on it, he wouldn't get off of me I pushed and I pushed but he wouldn't get off of me." I start putting my tights on

"So Matt did that to you, I going to kill him!"

"Wait that's not all" I pull the tank top on "Some boy saw me trying to get Matt off me and came and helped out. Me and the boy started talking and one thing lead to another and I got this." I point to my neck and put the sweater on.

"Did you get his number?"

"No."

"What school he go to?"

"No."

"Do you even know his name?"

"No."

"That was supposed to be a joke" she shake her head "So did you even tell him your name?"

"No why would I tell him my name so he can know who I really am, so he can be a shamed that he did something with a freak. In real life I'm not that girl everybody saw last night, I'm a loser I get pushed in to lockers why would I want somebody to know the real me if only one person likes the real me." Tears start to fall, Tess walks up to me and wipe away the tears

"I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that" she picks up the scarf and puts it on my neck.

"You ready to go?" she ask and I nod my head. Here comes another day at school.

We pulled up to the school, I take a deep breath not ready for what's going to happen. I know Matt is going to remember that I was the girl from last night and get the cheerleaders to attack me, and I know Tess wouldn't be there because they will get me in gym like they always do. In the locker room where the coach can't see us and all I can do is ask them to stop. I open the car door ready for another day.

A/N I'm so sorry for taking so long to update m last month I had so problems. But now I'm back and ready to write! Im going to try and post a new chapter every week and try to make each chapter long and good thank you to all my readers and sorry I kept you waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **Heartbreaker27** for catching my mistake, I thought of the name Xavier first but then I like Alexander better. So Alexander is his right name, I fixed the mistake so I'm reposting it. Thanks again.

Chapter 4

I walk into the gym going straight to the girl's locker room, no one's here yet. I quickly open my locker; I take off my sweater and just putting my gym shirt over my tank top. I hear footsteps

"Look here ladies it's are dear Elizabeth!" I close my eyes, if only I could have change faster. I look at the cheerleaders, Abby, Vanessa, Molly, and Jennifer (not all of the cheerleaders just the mean ones). Vanessa is the leader, and the Captain of the team. Vanessa has long blond hair and ice blue eyes; she's has on a white shirt with a big pink heart in the middle, pink skinny jeans and white flats. Abby has light brown hair that reaches her neck and brown eyes; she's wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a black out lined heart with _"love"_ in the middle of the heart, black skinny jeans and black flats. Molly has black and red hair with a side bang and gray eyes; she's wearing a pink _"love pink"_ hoodie and blue jeans. Jennifer has copper red hair that comes to the middle of her back and green eyes; she's wearing a blue hoodie with purple skinny jeans and black flats. This is the group that gives me hell every day.

"Elizabeth where speaking to you you're not going to say hi to us?" Vanessa says.

"Hi." I mumble while sitting down on the bench taking off my black boots and putting my black _Nike _sneakers on.

"We didn't hear you say it again!" Vanessa raised her voice.

"Hi" I say louder than the last time.

"Good girl," she came over and pat my head "now say it with are names." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Hi Vanessa, Hi Abby, Hi Molly and Hi Jennifer." She gives me another pat on my head.

"That's how you great us from now on" she goes in her jeans pocket a pull out a piece of candy handing it to me like it's some type of treat. I stand up not taking the candy from her.

"You're forgetting your treat."

"I don't want it."

"All dogs want a treat." she smiles showing a full mouth of white teeth.

"Well I'm not a dog."

"You are one if I say so."

"I don't even like dogs but that's beside the point I'm not your dog!" I yell, WOW! Am I really doing this? Sticking up for myself? I don't know where this is coming from this is not how I act during these situation but I going to see what this road leads me to.

"Girls." She snaps her fingers and her minions charge at me Abby and Jennifer grabs my arms. Molly stands there waiting to be of help.

"I thought you were finally starting to listen," Vanessa says and walks up to me, "You know what happens to dogs when they don't listen? They…."

"….. Do I have to say this again I'm not a dog, I rather be a cat!" I yell, why can't they understand this? Ugh.

"You're whatever I want you to be! And I'm making you a dog!" I know I'm going to get in even more in trouble for saying what I'm about to say but I could care less at this point and I don't understand why that is. This is so out of Character for me.

"I wasn't a dog last night when your boyfriend Matt was all over me!" her face looked like she just got slapped.

"You little bitch how you dare say My Matt would touch somebody like you!"

"You don't believe me? Well maybe you should remove my scarf to see what you precious Matt did to my neck" it was a little lie but did it really matter? Naw I already in deep shit anyway, I didn't know where this new "Me" was coming from but it was scaring the hell out of me. This new "Me" wouldn't be there when they beat me up; it needs to shut up before it makes anything worst. She steps closer grabbing my yellow scarf, yanking it off. She gasps and step back.

"You fucking little whore," I smirk "you think this funny?" my smirk grew. She lifts up her hand and brings it down to my face. My face goes to the side from the impacted.

That slap; slap the new "Me" out of me if that even sound right. I shouldn't have said all those things I should have just took the treat, I'm in so much trouble now I don't know what Vanessa is going to do to me now.

"Don't ever lie about my Matt again, now I don't know what freak would touch you but I hope you have a nice life with him. Now as I was saying before you interrupt me so rudely when dogs are bad they need to be locked in a cage for a time out. Girls if you could please put Elizabeth in her cage?"

"Sure thing." Abby said and I knew she had a smile on her face.

They started dragging me to an open locker the biggest one in the room. I knew Molly was doing something when all that was happening. I was shoved into the locker. They slam the locker door in my face; this isn't my first time getting put in a locker. I've been shoved into a lockers so many times I lost count, that's why I didn't freak out when I was put in one I can get out easy. Once they left I lift the lock and step out the locker, I need to leave before they get back. I throw off my gym shirt and put back on my black sweater and yellow scarf. I leave my sneakers on and take the quickest exit.

I'm hoping Vanessa didn't tell Matt about what I said or I'm going to be in more deep shit. I walk to my locker know we only had a couple minutes left before second period. I open my locker getting a ponytail holder and putting my hair up in one. The bell rung indicating that first period is over, I rush to my second period hoping no to run into Matt or Vanessa.

I open the door to my English class walking to the back of the class where my seat is and where nobody else sits at. They think if the sit near me at all they might catch my weirdness. I slid in my seat and pull out my favorite book _Vampire Academy _by Richelle Mead as I wait for class to start. A few minutes later my teacher Miss. Walker come up to my desk, she had her black curly hair down today which I don't know why she always gets frustrated because her hair keeps getting in her brown eyes. She wears a pink blouse and black slats.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning Miss. Walker." I smile up at her.

"Where getting a new student and I was wondering if you could help me out if you show him around just until he gets use to the school?" she smiles

"Sure" she walks away

I don't under why she wants me to walk him around she knows nobody at this school likes me. I think she's trying to make me make friends by putting this new kid on me but I know as soon as he finds out that I'm weird he's not going to want to be around me so why do I care about showing him around for a week or a day. Maybe he's not going to care that I'm weird and be my friend. Where going to have see. Miss. Walker starts teaching the class and I wonder if the new kid would even be coming today, maybe she got her days wrong.

The door opens and everybody's heads turns to the door, I could believe what I was seeing when he enter the room. He was the best looking guy I've ever seen! I couldn't take my eyes off him! He had the blondest head I ever seen, he had the lower back of his head faded and the rest was medium length it reaches his ears. He has the perfect blond bang that falls into his light blue eyes, he has death pale skin. He was wearing a leather jacket and black faded jeans, he was hot and he was going to sit next to me!

"Hello Alexander it's nice for you to join us," my teacher smiles "You may take a seat with Elizabeth in the back Elizabeth can you please rise your hand" I rise my hand and look down I know what everybody is thinking how come the new guy gets to sit with the weirdo. He starts to walk to the back and I can't believe I still have my hand raised I blush. I can't believe I'm going to be taking him around the school for a week!

He throws his bag on the desk and sits down next to me and turns to look at me.

"So… you're going to be showing me around?" his voice sounded so sweet, if I could taste it I bet it tastes like honey.

"Yea, how you know?" he roll his eyes.

"They told me in my English teacher was going to get somebody to help me out, and I know it's you because you look like a loser. They always get losers to walk the new students around." He's been here for what five minutes and he already knows I'm a loser. I was hoping that he can surpass my weirdness like all the books and movies! You know when prince charming gets with the maid. I guess my story isn't going to turn out like that; He tosses me a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My roster you have to know where my classes at, Mannn I was hoping they couldn't give me someone hotter. Oh well I guess you'll do your not that bad looking. But you look to young to be in the 11th grade." For some reason his insults are getting to me usually when people talk about me I don't let it affect but something about him being the one to say them things is making me want to cry.

"I got skipped a grade."

"That answers that question." I looked at his roster.

_1__st__ Mr. Moore, Art 2__nd__ Miss. Walker, English 3 3__rd__Mrs. Taylor Statistics 4__th __Mr._ _Lee,__ U.S History 5__th __Mr. Lopez, Social Science 6__th__ Lunch 7__th__ Miss. Green, Music 8__th__ Study hall_

If he wasn't such a jerk and was nice I would be happy looking at his roster but he's not those thing so you could say I was mad. We have almost every class together aside from first period, third period, and forth period. So I'm going to be with him most of the day, the good thing about it is that I get to look at him the best thing about him is his looks.

"We have all classes together aside from first period, third period, and forth period." He shakes his head.

"They must really want me to died of boredom being with you, I swear they did the purposely." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"You can't smoke that in here!" I semi yell at him.

"Does it look like I care? And I can do whatever I want!" he takes a puff.

"Alexander you don't want to get in trouble on the first day?"

"I'm not going to get in trouble"

I look at him as he sits there and puff his cigarette. The teacher turns around from the board and looks at Xavier, I didn't notice that all eyes were on us well him.

"Have you lost your mind Alexander? Put that out now!" she yells and run to are desk grabbing his cigarette and putting it out.

"You're in deep trouble!" she points a finger in his face.

"What did I do? Oh you're talking about me smoking, this was allowed at my old school and I thought it was ok when I saw you walking down the hallway smoking one yourself. Should we take this to the principle?" he smirks.

Wow he's only been here for a day and he already causing problems I know all the popular people is going to fall at his feet.

"No its okay you didn't know you weren't allowed I'll let it go this time." She forces a smile and walks to her desk.

"How did you know she was smoking?"

"Because I saw her doing it, I just said that. And why did they skip you again?" I roll my eyes I guess I'm going to have to deal with his smart ass comments. The bell rung.

"Come on," he stands up "I don't want to be late." I stand up following behind him.

I walked to Alexander class, rolling my eyes at every smart ass comments he say which he never seem to get tired of. I really did want to be bother by him anymore he is such a jerk! Why do all the cute ones have to be jerks? I shake my head as I walk across the parking lot, are school has three building and the one that had my Algebra 2 class was the fairest. I cut through the forest taking the shortcut because I was already late, if I didn't have to walk that jerk to class. Lost in my own mind I didn't hear the footsteps that approached me.

"We heard you were telling lies about me Liz." Matt appears next to me. I walk faster hoping that maybe I can make it out to the open, I know that unlikely.

"Where are you going?" Matt friend Tom says grabbing my arm pulling me towards him. Tom was about six one, brown hair brown eyes. Nothing different about him but he was one hell of a football player. I look to see Kevin with them also of course Kevin would be here because Tom was, you see their twins and do everything to together. Kevin have's the same brown hair and brown eyes as Tom but he's not that good of a football player as Tom. They throw me to the ground, making a circle around me. I take a breath; I should have seen this coming.

"You made Vanessa yell at me because she's upset that you would even dare say that we did something. Now I'm going to have to listen to her bitch and complain and I don't think that's fear if you go unpunished? I don't think so do you think so Tom?"

"Naw I don't think so how about you Kevin"

"Nope"

"So where all at an agreement" Matt say and smiles.

He grabs my hair pulling me deeper into the woods, I scream in pain. Why did I have to say something to Vanessa I should have took that damn treat. I was drag across the woods floor I knew my cloths are getting mess up. We stop and I look up at him just to get socked right in the face. I fall back how many times am I going to get hit in my face today? I think it's going to be many more times. I lay on the ground hoping they will be quick with this. Matt grabs my hair again pulling my face up so he can get another good punch in. my head bangs on the ground hard and I scream out in pain. Tears start to come down my eyes as they kick and punch me. After a while they stop and I open my eyes to look at them.

"I think she had enough" Tom said.

"Your right lets go guys." Matt says, I close my eyes hearing they footsteps in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I lay there, I didn't want to move. I'm afraid of the pain it might cause me. Why couldn't they beat me up somewhere near the school so somebody can at least find me? They could be at least considerate enough to do that! I sit up and pain rush threw my body, now how am I going to get back to school? What period is it anyway? I hold my breath as I stand up so I wouldn't scream out in pain. Is there any place in my body that doesn't hurt? I lean up against a tree and catch my breath, where the hell is my book bag? I look around seeing my book bag dump out on the ground. I take a deep breath and stand up using the tree to support me. I walk over to my book bag well limped to my book bag. I make my way down to the floor as easy as I could, so it would be less pain. I throw my things into my bag not caring about papers getting messed up or if everything is in order. I pick up my Hello kitty wallet that's open; I look inside to see all my money gone. I shake my head and throw it in my bag; did they really have to take my money? I stand up slowly taking my bag with me.

I reach the school's main building, heading to my locker for a change of clothes. I needed to clean myself up before I went to class. Every step I made and breath I take hurt like hell, blood is dripping down my face. I didn't even know I was bleeding. I make it to my locker out of breath and can barely walk anymore. I lean on the lockers and slid down, sitting on the floor. I close my eyes, hoping that the pain would go away.

"What the hell happen to you?" I open my eyes to see gray eyed boy with dark eyeliner around them, and black hair seeping into his eyes.

"Nothing I fell" I cough out, he steps back and takes a breath.

"Whatever, you need to head to the nurse. You're dripping blood everywhere."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse." He put his hand out, I shake my head. "I'm not nice to people nor do I like people. But I just can't leave you out here bleeding like this."

"Please don't take me to the nurse she's going to ask questions"

"Come on." He said angry.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"The Bathroom I'll help you clean up." He helps me stand up, I feel his gloved hand.

He let go of my hand and starts walking. I turn around and open my locker getting my sweater and jeans. I have extra clothes on days when Tessa dresses me so my mom or dad won't see me and have a fit. I lean on the cold locker not able to move from that spot, Strong arms pick me up and started walking to the bathroom. I close my eyes just wanting some sleep, I try to listen to the boy soft breaths but I couldn't hear them or feel the falling and rising of his chest. I open my eyes and look at him and see he wasn't breathing.

"Oh My God! Why are you not breathing?"

"You're the one bleeding to death and you worrying about Me." he shakes his head.

"It's still important for you to breathe…" I reply.

"If you want to know I hate the smell of blood…" oh that's the reason why he wasn't breathing.

"But if you don't like the smile of blood why help me out?" he rolls his eyes and picks up his speed. I guess his not going to tell me, I close my eyes again getting use to the silents. I hear a door open, I open my eyes to see that were in the girls locker room.

"Umm you not supposed to be in here…." He rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter?"

I never saw him before, he must be new. He's puts me down on the bench and goes to put a trash can in front of the door. He walks over to the sink and wets a paper towel, he walks up to me and put the paper towel on my forehead putting pressure on the wound.

"Ouch!" I look at him, he just rolls his eyes and press harder.

"It stops it from bleeding." He reach in his pocket and pulled out a box, he opened the lid and reveal band aids.

"Why do you have a box full of band aids?" he picks one up and put the box backs in his packet.

"You know you ask numerous of questions." He shakes his head and he puts the band aid on my head wound. "Now I need to look at your ribs, don't talk at all while I'm doing this".

He takes a deep breath and removes his gloves. He put his hands under my shirt, his hands was warm. They got warmer and warmer until it felt like my skin was on fire. Questions went through my head. What was he doing? Why was my skin on fire? And why hasn't my dumb self push is hands away? Getting ready to push his hands off me but everything went black.

The heat was gone, but I can still feel his hands on my stomach. Did I pass out? If I did I wouldn't feel his hands or even be able to think? While I was rambling about if I passed out or not I didn't notice when a picture started to fill my vision.

I saw a little version of me when I was about five; I had just got my hair cut because of Bobby Stone. He had gotten gum in my hair and it wouldn't come out, I cried while my mom was cutting it. Before that happen my light brown hair came past my shoulders my mom had cut it so short it barely went past my neck. I was at my Grandfather house in his backyard running from him. I had this big smile on my face showing that I was missing my two front teeth; I was wearing my favorite superman cape. My grandfather comes running behind me lifting me up making it seem like I was flying. My grandfather was around 50 years old but he could past to be a 30 year old, this was the year before he got diagnosed with cancer.

One after another more of my memories of my childhood came into to view, happy ones, and sad ones. It felt as if someone was in my mind, looking at my memories.

I knew this memory to well. In this memory I was seven my hair was tied up in a black bow my hair grew since then. I had my favorite black cow boy boots with stars on the sides, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. It was late for me to just waken up from my nap; mommy must forgot to wake me up. I walk in the kitchen wanting a juice box. I find my mom on the floor passed out, with a bottle of pills next to her. I run to her.

"Mom, Mom." I scream, but she wouldn't get up. I shake her roughly. The back door open and my father walk in. I look into his light brown eyes and I run to him and hug him.

"Daddy, mommy won't wake up." I say in tears. He pushes me away and went to my mother's body. He put his two fingers to her neck as if checking for something. He lets out a breath of relief. "Is she okay?" I ask and walk towards them.

"Get away from us you child." He yells, why is father being so cold?

"What did I do?" I ask eagerly to know.

"You did this to her, we were fine without you! I didn't want to have you but your mother did and now I know she regrets it. She wanted to kill herself that how much she hates you." I was taken back by his word, she wouldn't have tried to kill herself because of me she told me she love me every day. Tears ran down my face. "Stop your crying!" he stands up and grabs my arms. He shakes my roughly and throws me on the floor. I fall hard, comes over to me with his fist balled up. "Stand up" he demanded, I do as I'm told. I stand up and I see his fist coming at me. The first hit was to my face, I really can't remember the next few hits but I knew my body was throbbing.

He stops and I fall to the floor and hug myself, blood falls from my face. I didn't blame him for hitting me, if I was the blame for whatever happened to mommy then I needed this. I stay looking at her body as tears fell down my face. I'm so sorry I keep saying over and over again in my head. I never wanted to I hurt her. I hear my father talking in the other room. He comes back and looks at me with disgust.

"Go upstairs to your room, me and your mother are going somewhere. You are going to stay in there and not come out until I get back home. Now go." He shouts.

I ran upstairs and shutting my door. I ran in my closet hoping to make it harder for my father to find me if he tries to hurt me again. This was the first to many beating I got from my father, he blamed for everything that went wrong in his life. I relieved his pain. Every memory I try to hide form myself flash before my eyes, memories of last night party came into view then of the me getting stuffed in the locker to me getting beat up in the woods.

I feel my body be shaken roughly, I open my eyes to see a black hair boy looking at me and breathing heavy. I look into his gray eyes, he lets go of me and stands up.

"I found you past out, are you okay?" He asks me looking over my body, I nod my head and just stare at him. Why does it feel like I met him before? "I have to go, I'm I can't be late for my next class "I nod my head again.

"Wait, what's your name?" I ask.

"Adam." He says as he dashes out of the locker room.

I stand up feeling a little bit better than I did before, what happen to me? The last thing I remember is getting beat up, how did I get here? I look at my reflection. My left eye was a light purple it looked like I had a black eye but now it was healing. But shouldn't it be dark purple and barley able to open since I just go it like an hour ago? At least I think an hour passed. I splash some water on my face and walk over to my bag. I pull out my cellphone and look at the time. It was 12:20 5th period is about to end in ten minutes, that gives me just enough time to change and meet Alexander. I throw off my skirt and hurried to put my jeans on. I pull sweater over my tank top I quickly grab my bag and rush out the door making my way up to the 3rd floor. I stand outside are 5th period class, there was no point in going in class. It was a minute left before the bell would ring, I knew he was going to bitch me out about leaving him to find his own classes. Well it's not like it was my fault, I fold my arm across me chest which hurt. I was already in a bad mood; I don't need any of his bulshit. The bull rung and students ran out of there classroom, Alexander walked out with a big smile on his face but frown when he saw me.

"What happened to your face" he said and reaches out to touch my eye gently. I moved back and he quickly put his hand at his side.

"I had fallen" I look down at my feet.

"You fell!?" He said it like he couldn't believe it. "Well you falling made me late to my classes, I don't like to be late to class unless I doing something's. Preferably something that involves biting, sucking, and licking." He winks at me.

"I won't make you late for class again then." I say and start walking down the hall.

"So are you saying that I'm never going to be able to bite you?" He asks with a smile on his lips.

"Yes I'm saying that I won't ever let you bite me, suck on me or lick me." I say walking down the stairs and open the side door, stepping outside the building. I wouldn't let him do that to me but o wouldn't mind if he did. He was hot; I would never say that to him though. We arrived at the second building. I walk to the doors that lead to the lunchroom and pushed them open. The lunch room was crowded with students, I look at my usual table to see Tess siting there already. I fast walk over which was making my legs hurt but I didn't care I needed to talk to a friend. I sat down happily; Tessa was too busy looking at her phone to notice the big smile I was giving her. I rolled my eyes, as Alexander sat in the chair next to me.

"You're eating lunch with me?"

"I have no one else to eat with, yet." He says and shrugs. Tess looks up at us, and jumps out of the seat.

"What the hell happen to you!?" she yells.

"I fell." I say lamely.

"You don't get a black eye by falling! Liz I'm not dumb and you know that!"

"Tess I fell just leave it alone" she sits down and let out a breath. She looks up at Alexander and smiles.

"I'm sorry for that little episode; you must be one of the new students. Hi I'm Tessa but people call me Tess nice to meet you." She puts her hand out he takes it and flashes her heart breaker smile.

"I'm Alexander, but people call me Alex. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are the other new students that came today related to you?" Tessa asks.

"Yea, it's me, my two brothers, my twin sisters, and my little sister." He answer and she nods her head

"Where did you guys move from?"

"Toronto, it so beautiful there."

"Are you from there?" She asked.

"No I'm original from England." He answers.

What's with all the question I think in my head, I bet if I asked him all these question I wouldn't get these nice response. I already know why, its cause she's pretty.

"I don't hear an accent." Tess says lifting up her right eyebrow.

"I was born there my family moved before I could even talk," He smiles "my family moves around a lot." I sat listening to their conversation, when a boy with blond hair with black tips that reaches he shoulders and the same blue eyes as Alexander, came to are table.

This must be his brother; he's buff he looks like he bench press 5,000 pounds. He should play football or something but I couldn't help notice how beautiful he is and how much he and his brother looked alike.

"Hey bro didn't know we had the same lunch, mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure bro" He sits down next to Tessa and she flashes him a smile.

"Where's everybody else that sits at this lunch table?" Alexander asked

"They should be coming soon," Tessa said "are you going to introduce us?"

"Ah yea this is my brother Ben, Ben this is Tessa and Liz." He points at us.

"Hi it's nice to meet both of you." He smiles

"Same here." I say not really meaning it; if he's anything like his brother I'm not going to like him. Tessa starts talking to him like they've been friends for years. I could tell Tessa is mad at me, it's not like I could tell her. If I told her she would try to kill them and that wouldn't be good at all. I close my eyes and shake my head why couldn't this day be over already? I look up to see the cheerleaders approach are table, they sit with us from time to time to hang out with Tessa. I really don't know why she hangs out with them especially because of how much hell they give me.

"Hey Tess who's your new friends?" Vanessa says and winks at Alexander.

"Alex, Ben this is Vanessa, Abby, Molly, and Jennifer." Tessa introduce them.

Everyone said there hi's and sat down. Vanessa sat next to Alexander and started yacking off his ear. I stand up head over to the food line hopefully they will let me slide today. I pick up water and a brownie and walk got into the line.

"Liz right?" I look up to meet Ben eyes.

"Yes."

"I can't let you pay for that." He takes my water and brownie and steps in front of me paying for my food and his water.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that" I smile at him, we walk back over to the table and takes are seats. Tessa starts immediately talking to Ben.

"Damn Liz what happen to your face, it looks like you got beat up bad" all the cheerleaders start laughing. I close my eyes wishing I was somewhere else.

"People really must not like her," Abby says and smiles. A lot of shit happened to me today I'm not taking this from them. I grab my brownie and water and walk away. Alexander can find our next class without my help; Vanessa would gladly help him out. I walk to my English teacher classroom she always let me eat lunch with her. I walk in her room see her working threw a pile of work.

"Hi Miss. Walker can I eat lunch in here?"

"Of course Liz you know you're always welcome in here." she smile brightly at me, then her face turn to shock. She hides it quickly, I guess she notice my black eye. She didn't comment on it I take a seat in the front of the class and nibble on my brownie. "So Liz how's is it with Alexander?" she looks up at me.

"He's okay; we really haven't talked much yet."

"He's being nice to you right?"

"Yes Miss. Walker he is." No I wouldn't tell her that every comment that comes out his mouth is harsh.

"Good, tell me if he isn't I will have a word with him. I can already tell he's a trouble maker, if I would have known that I would have never made you show him around." Clearly she's still upset about what happen this morning. "But maybe you'll rub off on him." She goes back to her work. I eat my brownie and listen to Miss. Walker sing a song I didn't know. I look at the time seeing that I had two minutes before the bell would ring; I stand up throwing away my trash.

"Thanks for letting me eat here."

"Anytime Sweetie" she flashes me a big smile and she goes back to her work. I walk out her classroom heading for the stairs, the music room was in the basement, and Miss. Green was my second favorite teacher. She is the best music teacher ever, she make music fun. The bell rings, I hear the steps of students tuning down the hall. Teenagers filled the stairs way rushing up and down, pushing me on the way; I love high school so much.

I open the door to my music class and the smell of vanilla fills my nose. Her class always smells like vanilla, I close my eyes and take in the smell. I open my eyes to see Peaches waging her tail and making her way to me. Peaches is a black and gray collie, Peaches is Miss. Green Seeing Eye dog. I know, I know you're thinking how a blind teacher can teach music you see she wasn't always blind. Nobody really knows how she became blind, there are a lot of stories I could tell you. The only thing she ever tells us is that she never gave up on music, she just couldn't.

"Hi Miss. Green."

"Hi Liz."

I take seat and wait for my classmates to come in, I watch the door waiting to see that blonde headed boy. The bell rings and I still haven't seen his blonde head, I hope he didn't get lost. Why didn't one of the Cheerleaders walk him to class?

"Miss. Green -"

"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost." Alexander walks through the door and smirks at me.

"You must be my new student, welcome Alexander." he walks towards me and take the seat next to me.

"Thanks for leaving me, why the hell is there a dog in here?" Alexander whispers to me

"Well sorry if I was supposed to stick around while everyone laughed at me! And that dog is Miss. Green Seeing Eye dog." I whisper back

"So we have a blind music teacher? How did that happen?"

"She was already a teacher before she became blind."

"I have no clue where Steve is at; you guys know that I can't get anything done without him." Miss. Green says

"Who's Steve?" Alexander whispers

"It's her co-teacher; you really think she could teach a class by herself. She can't see." He rolls his eyes

"Well I guess we will just start without him, Alexander what instrument do you play?"

"I play a lot of instruments, Miss."

"Well what instrument are you the best at?"

"The piano"

"Well since Steve isn't here maybe Alexander would like to show us a thing or two?"

I look at Alexander waiting for him to say something.

"Sure, why not" he's stands up and heads for the piano in the middle of the room. He takes a seat and looks at me.

He smirks then winks and begins to play. Notes started to fill the room it was nothing like I ever heard before. The melody of the song drifted around the room, the sound was sweet it made me feel safe. Like I was in the embrace of my grandfathers, I close my eyes and let it feel me. Who would have ever thought that this stuck up rich kid could play something so beautiful? So heavenly? I open my eyes to him staring at me, not once would he hesitate or look down to the keyboard. His eyes are so intense, as if he was searching for something inside my soul. Or maybe I'm just imaging things? Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't noticed the soft sound of music stop. My classmates clap their hands as if the never heard anything like it. He stands up and smile, the girls run up to him and start suffocating him with questions. We didn't get any work done that class.

The bell rings and jolts me out of my sleep; I don't even remember me putting my head down.

"Are you going to get up or are you going to stay here?" Alexander says,

"Sorry" I rub my eyes and stand. I kind of thought I dreamed everything that happened today, but of course I'm not that lucky. I grab my bag, study hall is next. I don't understand why they would give it to us for last period, like anybody is going to stay. Maybe I should go home? I think of the lack of money I have, I would have to walk home. That's so far, I guess I'm staying. "I usually go to the library for study hall, or we could go to the computer lab. Witch one would you want to go to?"

"It doesn't matter." He says uninterested. He starts to walk out the room.

I follow behind him, the hallways are empty I guess the second bell rung. I didn't even notice. What's wrong with me today? I pass out in the locker room, I don't even remember how I got there, and now I'm not hearing things. Guess they really beat me up bad, but my body doesn't hurt that much. I just need some rest; a good night's sleep will do the trick. I wish I could go home. I stop at the library door, Alexander keeps walking. "Hey Alexander where are you going?" I yell nervously.

"Outside, come with me." I have no clue if he was asking or telling me but I went anyway. I run to catch up with him and we walk to the nearest exit.

"Why did you want to go outside?" the cold breeze hits me and I wish I stayed inside. I hug myself, he leans on the building and pulls out his pack of cigarette and lights it. Well that answers my question.

"Do you want one?" he asks and hands me the pack, the pack was blue and white _King Blue _covered the front of the box.

"I never saw these types of cigarettes." I say while observing the pack.

"Of course you wouldn't, they cost a large amount of money." He replies letting out a mouth full of smoke. "There really good, my favorite." He smirks

"Don't you dare give her those nasty cigarettes," I turn around to see a blonde head girl walking over. "You always had bad taste." she made a nasty face. She stops in front of me. "Hi I'm Emma, I am one of Alex younger sisters." she reaches out her hand to me. I take it with no hesitation.

"Hi I'm Liz." I smile at her, and let go of her hand. I look at her face more closely. And she's beautiful; her hair is white blonde with different color strikes blue, pink, purple, brown, and red. Her hair comes to her lower back, oh how I wish my hair could get that long. She's about 5'3 even with the black heels she has on. She is wearing a black mini skirt with a white button down shirt and a black tie. The top buttons on the shirt where undone and her tie was lose. She's wearing something so simple but still looks great. She pulls a gold box, she opens it and take a blue cigarette out and put it in her mouth.

"Do you want one of mine? Mines are so much better than his." She looks at her brother. I look at the box; it had different color cigarettes pink, green, yellow, blue and red. I pick up a blue one and put it in my mouth. "Have you ever smoked before?" she ask.

"Yes, once but I didn't like it." I answer truthfully, she pulls out a yellow lighter and lights her cigarette then lights mines also. I take a puff and inhale deeply and start coughing insanely. Before I knew it Emma hand was on my back patting it. "I'm fine." I say in between coughs, she stops patting my back as I being to calm down.

"Did you like the taste?" She asks, while taking a puff of her own cigarette.

"I didn't really taste it." I reply after I got enough air in my lungs.

"Try it again but slowly" she instructed while blowing out her smoke. I put the cigarette to my lips, by now half the cigarette already burned off. What a waste, I take another puff and let the smoke fill my lungs. I blow it out quickly. "There you go you're going to be a pro in no time." She drops the cigarette bud.

"It taste minty, I actually like it." I say to her while taking another drag and let the minty taste fell my mouth. "What kind of cigarettes are these?"

"Nat Sherman Fantasia, I think it's the best kind. But a shame you can only order them online." She pulls the box back out "Here you can have the rest of this pack." She reaches out to give them to me.

"No I couldn't."

"It's ok; I have way more at home." I take the pack from her hand and put them in my pocket.

"Emma why are you here?" Alexander says angrily, I kind of forgot he was here.

"To have a smoke silly, you know I could ask the same question?" she turns and smirks at him. I blink and Emma is pined to the wall, Alexander is griping her wrist so tightly to the wall.

"I am not stupid!" Alexander yells, "I know you're here to watch me, God dammit! I am a grown ass man I do not need my little sister watching me!" He throws her against the wall. She slides down to the ground holding her wrist.

"Alexander I think that's enough." I say walking towards them. He turns and looks at me, his eyes are, are blood red. Is he that mad his eyes turn red? I stopped in my tracks.

"Stay out of this or I promise you'll regret it." I move back, he looked so mean. All I wanted to do was run but I couldn't just leave her here with him. But what help and am I really doing here?

"Alex, you really don't want to get in a fight right here do you? Because I'm not going to take any more of your abuse." She says with a wicked smile, he laughs.

"You say this as if you can beat me."

"I could try." Her eyes flash red and her smile got bigger.

He approaches her slowly you can barely hear his foots steps. He bends down and grips her hair tightly pulling her up. A flash of pain crosses her face. He throws her to the wall again and grips her by the neck lifting her up.

"What happen to you fighting back?" he says and squeeze tightly.  
>"Alexander stop, are you trying to kill her?" I say. Man I understand siblings fight but he's choking her. What should I do? What should I do? Think Liz, think. I need to go get help, I run into the school searching for someone. I run down the hall, I see a male shape at a locker and I run towards him.<p>

"Hey excuse me." I reach him and touch his shoulder, he turns around and I stares into his gray eyes. "Adam, I need you help Alexander is outside choking his sister. I couldn't find no one else." Before I could finish my sentence he was running outside. I follow after him but he was gone before I reach the end of the hall. I run outside to see Adam holding Alexander back. I run towards Emma. She's on the ground, blood coming down her face. But where's the cut?

"Emma are you okay?" I slide down next to her.

"Yea I'm fine"

"I should get you to the nurse" I say standing up, I grab her arm pulling her up.

"No I'm okay, anyway school is about to be over. I just going to head home." she says and brushes herself off.

"We should all go home, now." Adam declares.

"Wait, you're their brother" I look at Adam.

"Yes." He replies and walks off dragging Alexander with him.

I can't believe their related, they look nothing alike. Well their all beautiful so it shouldn't really be a surprise.

"Emma." I turn around and no one's there, she must have left with them. I pull out my cell phone and look at the time, 15 minutes before school is over. It's no point and even trying to go to the library. I dial Tess number.

"Hello?" Tessa answer the phone cheerful

"Can you get out of last period I really don't want to be here anymore?" I ask hoping that she's not mad at me anymore.

"Meet me by my car in 5 minutes." She hung up leaving me to listen to the dial tone.

I meet Tess at her car and she was already there, she unlocks her car doors and I hop in. she stars the car.

"I thought you said 5 minutes it was more like 2." I laugh and smile at her. "So you think Alex brother was cute? What his name? Oh yea Ben. I just notice I called him Alex I never call him that to his face." I wonder why I don't call him Alex. I wait for her to reply but it never comes

"Are you still mad at me?" I wait. "Tessa I can't believe your still mad."

"You can't believe I'm still mad? You would be mad if I got hurt and didn't tell you how it happened or maybe you don't care enough about be to care." She starts to yell.

"You know I care about you Tess, it's just that something you don't need to know" I say calmly.

"I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything, well I guess we don't."

"You know why I didn't tell you what happen is because I know you would flip a bitch and I really didn't want to make matters worse." She lets out some air.

"I understand I just wish you wouldn't try to handle everything on your own." She shakes her. "How about we go get something to eat and we can talk about how cute Ben is" she smiles at me.

"I have to be home by 5 my dad comes home tonight"

"Such a shame, I like it better when he's not here." She frowns

"Me too, I just wish I could leave."

"So what are you going to do with that hickey, you know if your dad see's that you're in trouble." I put my hand on my neck and the sensation of the boy sucking on my neck came to me.

"You know I forgot I had this."

"It got lighter, what did you do? Put ice on it?"

"I did nothing." She park the car, I look out to see that we were at the Starbucks.

I thought we was getting food, I could go for some coffee. I forgot I don't have any money, I hope Tess is paying. We enter Starbucks and we went to are regular booth, the one with the good view of the door. Tess likes to sit here so she can see the incoming hot boys.

"What do you want?" she ask

"Cheesecake Brownie and a Strawberry lemonade coffee, Thanks Tess." I smile at her.

She get up walks to the cash register, this is going to take a minute. I swear she only comes here to flirt with the cashier. He's a cutie brown hair guy with hazel eyes; she also comes here to make her ex-boyfriend jealous.

She slides back in the booth and slide over my food. All Tess got was an ice coffee, I immediately dig in.

"So how attractive are Alex and his brother Ben?" Tessa asks with a dreamy look on her face.

"Their cute but Alexander is such an ass." I sip on my drink.

"When I was talking to him he didn't seem like an ass." She thinks "He actually seems super nice." Of course he shows his charming side to Tess and of course she fell for it.

"So how's Ben he seem nice he paid for my water and brownie." I question

"He's great, I got his number. He wanted me to show him around tonight but I'm busy tonight." She frowns

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well the professor is in town, I invited him over." She looks down

"And I thought you were done with him?"

"I thought I was too but he call me a month ago, said he missed me and we talked every day after that." I looked at her in disbelief.

"What happened to all that bullshit you was saying 'Were best friends we tell each other everything'. He fucking 30 and married what are you thinking?" I scream.

"I love him and he loves me!" she says firmly.

"If he loved you he wouldn't still be with his wife, he's just using you and you're letting him."

"What do you know anything about love, you never had a boyfriend. You never had somebody like you so I really don't want to her love advice from a stupid little virgin!" she snaps at me. I look at her in outrage.

"I can't believe you said that to me, all I was trying to do was prevent you from getting hurt. But you just insult me." I stand up grabbing my bag with me and walk out. I reach in my pocket for the cigarettes Emma give and I pull one out and put it in my mouth. Fuck no lighter,

"Need a light?" I turn around

"Hey, you're the guy from last night. I never did get your name what is it?" I smile at him.

"Mark and yours?" he smiles

"Liz, and yes I do need that light." He pulls out his lighter and lights my cigarette

"A girl in a _Hello Kitty _sweater is smoking, how nice." He laughs and I join him. "You didn't look like a girl that smokes when I first met you."

"I'm not lying when I say this I just started today." I smile.

"I believe you don't look comfortable with it, where are you headed?" he questions.

"Home." I answer.

"Do you need a ride? I'd be happy to give you one."

"Really I could use one." I smile

"Yeah I just wanted to get something from Starbucks and then ill drive you, walk me in?" I nod I drop my cigarette bud and walk in Starbucks, my eyes went directly to Tessa. She's looks at me and I see tear in her eyes, if anyone should be crying it should be me. She thinks I came back in here for her, she waiting for me to come to the table. I turn my head and walk to the cashier, with Mark following behind me.

"Do you want anything?" he ask

"No" I shake my head "I can't have you buy me something and drive me home I think that's pushing it." I smile.

"If you say so, can I get a cheese cake brownie?"

"Will that be all?" Mark looks at me.

"Yes." He says.

We leave out of Starbucks and head for his car, it's a black Toyota I have no clue of what kind of Toyota. I gave him the directions to my house, he was trying to have conversation with me but my mind was somewhere else. I just kept thinking about the fight me and Tessa had, I kept thinking about Alexander and why he flipped out on his sister like that, and I'm also thinking about me passing out. I wonder why his eyes were blood red, is that normal? We reach my house and he asked for my number and I gave it to him. He's really a nice guy; I wouldn't mind getting to know him. I'm really just waiting for someone to tell him I'm this big weirdo. Until then I'll enjoy his company.

"Honey…. Liz… Elizabeth." I hear my name being called, I jump up.

"I'm sorry mom my mind is somewhere else." I move the food around on my plate with my fork. My father got back an hour ago and now where having family dinner. My mother even made me dress up, I just threw on a turtle neck and a long black skirt. Don't see the big deal. Unlike my mother she got really dressed up, she has her red dinner party dress on with black heels. I don't see the point all she's going to do is take it off when she goes to bed. Her light brown hair is fixed in a tight bun.

"How was school?" My mother asks.

"It was interesting." I say and shrug.

"What interesting about? How about that you missed 3 classes I bet that was interesting." My father yells.

"Dad let me explain" I plead.

"I don't want to hear nothing from you go to room now and I'll be up there to take care of you." He yells.

I run up the stairs to my room and slam the door, I'm probably going to get in more trouble because of that but I couldn't care. He's not going to be hitting me tonight. I rush over to my closet and pull out a black button down; I thrown off my turtle neck and put it on. I walk over to my dresser and pull out black skinny, I quickly put them on. After my boots were on I was ready to go, I grab my jacket and head for the window. I slide off the ledge but hold on to it letting my feet dangling; I search for and opening with my foot on my wall gate. I find one and I start to slide over reaching it with my hands. I grab on and start climbing down it. This isn't my first time sneaking out and it's going to be my last. I have no clue is to where I'm going but I can't stay here. If one more bad thing happens to me today I swear I'm going to lose my shit. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running, where could I go New York is such a big place. I can go anywhere, but where I have no money and no friends I need help.

I ended up going to Tess house even though I know I'm not wanted. But its late she should be sleep. I'll just stay here and leave before she wakes up. I pull out my key for her house and open the door I walk in and go to the basement that's where the spare rooms are and enter the first one I see. I take my boots off and cry myself to sleep.

I woke up to the voices talking; it must be Tess and the professor. So I guess my words didn't get to her she will never learn. I put my boots on and creep up the steps, trying to leave quickly.

"So when did you get here?" Tess asks while she drinks her orange juice.

"Late last night I had to walk here." I answer her taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "I was planning on leaving before you woke up but I guess I over slept."

"Liz I'm sorry I know you were only trying to help me but I'm a big girl I know how to take care of myself."

"I know it's okay. I forgive you" I say, not really meaning it. How can you get over something in one day but friends fight all the time and I will get over it.

"Let me drive you home we have an hour before we have to get ready for school. Come on." She puts her cup down and grabs her coat.

We enter her car, it was silence between us and I guess everything isn't back to normal. We pull up to my house and I wave goodbye, not really ready to face what's going to happen. I open the door

"Mom, I'm home." I yell but no answer, I guess my dad left for work already great I sure didn't feel like getting beat. I walk up the stairs. "Mom, are you up?" I knock on her door; "Mom, I'm coming in." she must really be in a deep sleep. I open her door and I screamed.

A/N I really sorry this took forever I had writers block but now I'm back. If I even have people still waiting to read my story. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
